Un Verano Lleno De Romance
by DemonGrey
Summary: Este es mi primer Fanfiction aquí, tratara sobre el Pincesto, ya que me gusta mucho enparejarlos xD espero les guste.
1. Un verano lleno de romance Fanfiction

**_En este Fanfiction hablare sobre el Pincesto si no te gusta no lo leas y a los que si disfruten :3_**

 ** _Habían pasado ya 4 años que el raromargedon tuvo lugar, habían pasado 4 años que dejaron gravity falls para seguir con sus vidas citadinas, pero a pesar de vivir juntos algo había cambiado en su relación de gemelos, ambos habían cambiado, habían crecido, Mabel se conviertio en una alta joven de rostro hermoso y sonrisa perfecta a pesar de aún seguír usando brackets la hacian ver mas hermosa a la hora de sonreír, en su clase y en la escuela era muy popular, no sólo por su clara belleza si no por su forma tan linda de ser con todos, tan amable tan alegre, el sueño de muchos._**

 ** _Dipper a su vez fue el que mas cambios presento al saber mas y mas sobre la vida se volvio un sarcastico tipo, malhumorado y gruñon, al ser tan listo el mas listo de la escuela el se sentia superior a los demas, entre sus compañeros era tan odiado, tanto o mas como en su tiempo lo llego ser pacífica._**

 ** _Su hermana era la única amable con el pero en su corazón dolia el que su gemelo sea a veces tan grocero con ella, en su mente aun mantenia la imagen de el Dipper tan amable y alegre que solia pasar todo el tiempo con ella, ahora raras veces pasan tiempo juntos y ella aun se preguntan ¿por qué?_**

 ** _\- Dipper prepare wuafles y leche con chocolate - mencionaba la joven de cabello castaño,_**

 ** _\- no molestes Mabel, no tengo 14 años para que me gusten esas cosas-_**

 ** _Ahora, como otras veces Mabel se siente mal, aguanta las lágrimas y baja a la cocina cabisbaja. - tal ves esta cansado - le decian sus padres para poder animarla - Si-contestaba Mabel con una sonrisa lo mas fingida de el mundo -_**

 ** _Si tan solo todo pudiera ser como antes, se repetía a si misma Mabel._**

 ** _Aún en cama Dipper tenia ese sueño, que lo hacía sentirse el peor ser humano en la historia de la tierra, en sus sueños se veia pasanso la vida con Mabel, en su corazón el sentia toda esa felicidad que el sueño le daba, pero muy en el fondo sabía que no podria ser, algún dia su hermosa hermana conseguira novio, se casaría y tendrá hijos, y eso lo entristece pues el quiere tener todo eso a lado de Mabel y al pensar eso se sentía sucio por enamorarse de su propia hermana, el no lo decidió asi, solo paso y de todas las personas de este mundo le ocurrió a el. - Mabel, Mabel decia en voz alta, te amo mabel quedate solo conmigo - este dia seria diferente a todos los demás y empezaría algo que el no planeo, para el solo fue un sueño normal, un sueño visto miles de veces desde que llegó de Gravity Falls, para su hermana sentada a lado de el, podría ser la razón por la que su hermano se alejaba de el.._**

 ** _En la cara de Mabel no hay molestia alguna , después de todo el es su mundo, siempre desde niños Mabel giro alrededor de los desos y sueños de su hermano y ahora que ella pase a ser un sueño para el, le dio motivos para sonreír y sentirse la persona mas feliz de el mundo, su hermano no la odia como ella creía, solo la amaba en secreto y puede, muy en el fondo que ella también sienta lo mismo, solo que no lo había pensado, nunca paso por su mente el que sentia por Dipper,no sabia que era amor aunque después de miles de citas y miles de decepciones amorosas siempre al terminar una relación con algun chico que se le declaraba pensaba en su hermano, siempre pasaba, al principio lloraba pero con el tiempo, sabía que el joven castaño estaría hay, estaría para acomodar otra ves los pedazos de su corazón. - tal vez si es amor- acto seguido mabel lanzo una sonrisita traviesa mientras veia a su gemelo dormir, para después irse a desayunar mientras en su mente planeaba algo .._**

 ** _Y bien hasta aqui la primera parte, tenia pensado ponerle Lemon pero esta prohibido, aquí solo pondre romance y en wattapad pondre el Lemon, espero les guste y amen mas el Pincesto como yo xD_**


	2. Un verano lleno de romance parte 2

**Un verano lleno de romance Fanfiction Parte 2**

 **Hola aquí les traigo esta segunda parte de este Fanfiction que tanto me gusto y bien a darle.**

 **Desde ayer Mabel actua muy extraño conmigo, es como si ahora ella tuviera 12 años de nuevo, cada que veo televisión o leo ella se pega a mi brazo, lo toma y se queda asi por momentos , a veces hablamos otras solo se queda viéndome desde lejos para después darme esa sonrisa suya, tan llena de alegría y de luz que ella da al estar feliz. Verla así me gusta, es adictivo para mi, de niño siempre hacia todo lo posible por complacerla odiaba verla triste la complacia ya sea ayudarla con la tarea o cumpliedo sus fantasías, como esa vez que ella quería ver un pony y disfraze un caballo para que ella estuviera feliz, aunque para mi sorpresa el cuerno de papel mache que le puse se cayó y Mabel lejos de entristecerse se rio y yo con ella, su sonrisa como ese dia hoy brilla solo para mi.**

 **Esta noche es una de esas difíciles para los dos, es la misma noche en la que ocurrió el raromargedon y para ambos es difícil, todo el terror,el caos que vivimos a la par de saber que ese día el mundo pudo llegar a su fin, que puede que ese día jamás volveriamos a ver a mamá y a papá o a nuestros tíos o pasar una tarde viendo películas juntos, de solo pensar lo que habria pasado si fallabamos un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Para Mabel esta es un una noche llena de pesadillas y malos recuerdos, tantos que aún en sus sueños no la deja en paz, para ella ese día pudo perder todo lo que ama y jamás s podría decirle todo lo que siente por su amado Dipper . De pronto un ruido se escucha en el cuarto *tock* *tock*alguien toca la puerta de el chico castaño para despues escuchar - Dipper, soy yo Mabel, puedo pasar - en seguida abro la puerta y Mabel entra con una se sus típicas pijamas, esta es una camisa con un estampado de pony y unos mayones de rayas con color negro y blanco y su hermoso cabello largo y castaño, a la luz de la luna luce mas hermosa de lo habitual. - ¿Qué pasa Mabel, son las doce de la mañana ? - le pregunto a mi gemela , - ¿puedo dormir contigo? , hoy no puedo mas que tener pesadillas con lo ocurrido hace ya 4 años y no quiero estar sola - en la cara de mabel se nota una tristeza muy profunda, casi por instinto le digo que si, por mi mente paso la imagen de ella y yo toda esta semana que hemos pasado juntos como cuando eramos mas jóvenes, alzó las cobijas y Mabel se acuesta de el lado derecho.**

 **Mabel esta abrazada de mi como en los viejos tiempos, puedo sentir su respiración en mi cara, su olor tan dulce, mirándola de cerca parece un ángel, siento que ella es una sirena y los deseos inundan mi mente quiero besarla, quiero fundirme con ella al momento que unimos nuestros labios , pero controlo mis impulsos, mabel por alguna razón se aferra mas y mas a mi, como si tuviera miedo de algo y yo solo acaricio si cabello y le susurro - todo estara bien Mabel, tu hermano esta contigo - Mabel deja de temblar y ahora solo pronuncia mi nombre - Dipper, Dipper por favor nunca me dejes, quedate siempre conmigo, sin ti no se que hacer- Las lagrimas salen por mis ojos, como ella podria pensar que seria capaz de dejarla, ella es mi todo, ella es mi mundo, siempre fue así, mis impulsos vuelan a la nada junto con el amor que siento por ella, poco a poco me acerco cada vez mas a sus labios y lentamente beso los beso, beso los labios de el amor de mi vida, siento como mis sentimientos por Mabel salen de mi boca para tocar su corazón, me acerco a su oido para susurrarle - Siempre estare contigo Mabel, nada podra alejarme de ti- abrazo a mi gemela y lentamente me duermo imaginando un mundo solo para Mabel y yo mientras la abrazo.**

 **A la mañana siguiente Mabel no esta a mi lado siento ese vacio que deja el sentir que la persona que amas se fue, poco después entra alguien a mi cuarto, es Mabel con su caminar tan alegre y tierno - Hola dormilon,te hize el desayuno - la sonrisa de Mabel es un regalo que pocos pueden darse el lujo de tener y me siento afortunado de ser yo a quien le dan esa sonrisa, de pronto Mabel me toma por sorpresa y me da un beso calido en los labios,me sonrojo y me quedo sorprendido acaso Mabel no estaba dormida ayer como creí..**

 **Y bueno hasta aqui lo dejo ña relación va en aumento y pronto pasara algo entre estos 2 7w7 pasen linda noche.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Un verano lleno de romance Fanfiction Parte 3**

 **Bueno ya los tenia un poco abandonados jejej, escribo otros Fanfiction y pues por eso me tardo y bien sin mas aqui vamos :)**

 **El tiempo entre los dos se detuvo, fue como si en ese beso Mabel y yo nos volviéramos uno solo - Escuche todo- decia la hermosa castaña - tus palabras fueron las que me diero fuerza para poder vencer mi miedo, ahora se que no importa el peligro siempre estaras hay para mi, dandome la fuerza que necesito para seguir, contigo a mi lado no tendre miedo jamás mi principe- al decir esto Mabel acerca sus labios a los mios, nuestra respiración se acelera cada vez más , en mi pecho puedo sentir a mi corazón latiendo como loco, Mabel debe pasar por lo mismo ya que siento que el ritmo de nuestros corazones hacen ub alboroto, mi piel empieza a arder al compas de el ritmo de nuestros labios, - Te amo Dipper - Mabel me dice esas palabras entrecortadas por la agitación de el momento que vivimos, somo hermanos, nos amamos y nada importa ya, no para nosotros, si esto es malo o bueno ya no importa solo importamos nosotros, si en verdad por esto iremos al infierno nos iremos pero juntos. Por reflejo acerco a Mabel a mis piernas y ella decide sentarse arriba de mi, acto seguido Mabel empieza a mover sus caderas y ambos empezamos a perder el control ahora solo importa los impulsos que sentimos, estamos ebrios de lujuria, con cada beso y cada caricia siento como ne embriago de el sabor de Mabel, ya nada nos detiene, nada. Mis manos empiezan a deslizarse por debajo de la playera de Mabel, ella me lanza un gemido - ¡Ahh¡ Dipper- exclama Mabel al sentir mis manos en su pecho, para después morderse el labio inferior reaccionando al placer que acaba de sentir,ambos somos nuevos en esto pero nos estamos sintiendo en el cielo, quien diria que pidriamos sentirnos asi de bien, es comos si mi cuerpo estuviera hecho a la medida de el cuerpo Mabel , ambos estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Su rostro esta totalmente sonrojado, me parece mas hermosa de lo habitual, como un bello angel, volvemos a besarnos pero alguien nos interrumpe...**

 **\- Niños, bajen ya a comer- nos quedamos un rato uno arriba de otro y nos miramos a los ojos, mientras ambos jadeamos por unos instantes, ambos estamos totalmente rojos pero aun así nos miramos a los ojos y empezamos a sonreír, tal vez esta noche sera una primicia para ambos. Mabel se levanta y se arregla la playera, mientras camina hacia la puerta de mi cuarto, ella gira hacia mi para darme una mirada coqueta y decirme - Espero esta noche podamos terminar lo de esta mañana- me sonrie y en su sonrisa hay un sonrojo en sus mejillas y un brillo en sus ojos,esta noche sera inolvidable para los dos.**

 **Shavelardos lo que sigue es Lemon puro mi primer lemon xD eso solo lo publicare en wattapad si les interesa pregunte y les dejo el nombre vale :) tengan linda noche xD**


End file.
